Lyoko high school host club
by Code Cupid
Summary: This is something i thought i was


**Lyoko High School Host Club**

**Hey everyone! I have decided to do a parody of Code Lyoko and Ouran High School Host Club. I hope you enjoy this. Haruhi? Aelita? Would you two do the honors of doing the disclaimers?**

**Aelita: Code does not own Code Lyoko,**

**Haruhi: Or OHSHC.**

**Tamaki: WHY AM I BEING REPLACED BY A NERD?!**

**Code: CUPID-CHAN...KICK!**

***starts beating up tama-Chan***

**Jeremy: Cupid! NO!**

**Everyone else:*ignoring the noise* ENJOY THE STORY!**

Aelita sighed. Was there nowhere in the school she could go to get some peace and quiet?! She looked around to see she was in front of a music room. "well, it is abandoned." She said before opening the door. Unfortunately, she heard five voices sound out in harmony. "Welcome." She saw several people standing in front of her, one of them, a blonde boy with glasses and bright blue eyes. "Oh. It's a boy." the two boys who looked almost exactly alike, except for their hair color, considering one was black and the other was brown, said in unison. Aelita blinked confused. " a boy?!" she thought angrily.

" well. If it isn't the honor student." The blonde boy said, standing up and smiling sweetly. " you know, its weird for an honor student to be openly gay.." he said, putting his hand under his chin. " openly what?" Aelita mumbled, looking away from the group. " well, who do you prefer? The stoic type," he said, pointing to the tall dark boy standing in the corner. " the boy lolita," he said, pointing to the scrawny blonde boy with a purple steak in his hair that was eating cake next to the dark man. " the little devil type," he said, pointing to the twins, who locked hands and held out to roses to her. " or the cool type?" he said, pointing to a kid with glasses that seemed more a bit scary. " or perhaps you prefer, some one like me?" he asked, walking closer to her.

Aelita backed away and bumped into a pedestal, knocking over a vase that seemed very expensive. She turned and tried to catch it, but it fell just out of her grasp and shattered onto the ground. " well now you've done it commoner. We were going to action that vase in an upcoming school auction." the brown haired twin commented. " It was set to sell for 8 million euros." the black haired twin added. " 8 MILLION EUROS?!" Aelita shouted, surprised. " how many thousands is that? How many thousands are in a million?" Aelita started mumbling. The blonde boy with the glasses attitude instantly changed. He sat down and crossed his legs. " well, as the saying goes, 'When in Rome do as the Romans do.'" he said, pointing to Aelita. " from now on, you are the host club's dog."

Aelita's eyes widened. "d-dog?!" she thought, shock and outrage flitting through her. The twins smirked and walked over. " well, if your going to be here with us, then you should know our names." they said in unison. " I'm Ulrich." said the brown haired twin. " and I'm William." the black haired twin said. " I am Herv." the one with the glasses said, burying his face in his black notebook. " I'm Odd and that's Xana." the scrawny blonde boy said, using his fork to point to the dark boy who was watching. " and I... am the king of the host club! My name is Jeremy Belpois." the blond boy in front of Aelita said, bowing to her.

Aelita's eye twitched and she shook her head, glad they couldn't see behind her glasses. This was going to be a long... LONG, first year at Kadic academy.

**Well. That was it. I hope you aren't to mad at me for changing Jeremy's normal way of acting. I'm a huge jerelita shipper. I made Odd take hunny's place because of his appitite.**

**William and Ulrich were the twins because they seem perfect for the part. Herv took Kyoya's place is because it was either him or Jeremy and as I said before, I'm a jerelita shipper. Xana seemed perf for Mori's part because we never hear him speak. See? There IS a Method to my madness. :) I hope you come back to read more.**

***everyone waves goodbye, the twins helping tama-chan to do so***

**everyone: Come back soon!**


End file.
